


Своего рода тренировка

by KisVani



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, POV First Person, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леанансидхе просто проводит время с Молли.<br/>Таймлайн: после тринадцатой книги серии «Ghost Story».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Своего рода тренировка

Сама не знаю, как позволила Леа затащить себя в Феерию. Да не куда-то там, а в ее личные владения. Конечно, фея-крестная моего вроде как мертвого учителя была скована законами гостеприимства, но это не помешало бы ей найти способ мне навредить, не нарушая их напрямую. Хитрить — в ее природе, Леа ведь высшая сидхе. Абсолютно сумасшедшая, как и все они. И она принадлежит к Зимнему Двору, а это те, с кем лучше не встречаться ни в темном переулке, ни на светлой улице. Тем более — на их территории.  
Я это знаю и потому понятия не имею, как позволила ей привести меня сюда.  
Гарри умудрился даже из потустороннего мира оставить мне «подарочек». Потому что по логике сидхе его смерть делала Леа ответственной за мое магическое образование. А в роли наставницы Леанансидхе была… ну, она была. И полумер в принципе не признавала, самым же лучшим способом чему-то научить считала смертельную опасность. Не скажу, что это не действовало: благодаря Леа я узнала столько о своих магических способностях, сколько не узнала бы, наверное, за тридцать лет с Гарри… но все равно не очень-то приятно целыми днями убегать от злобных тварей, отправленных твоей наставницей, когда на улицах и без того полно разнообразных монстров. А еще не иметь крыши над головой, еды, а также возможности выспаться… Все это здорово действует на мозги и нервы.  
И вот теперь Леа тащила меня через заросли высоких, выше моей головы, цветов. В Феерии. Куда я позволила себя провести после того, как Гарри… ну, ушел. Даже умереть, как все нормальные люди, не смог!.. Впрочем, это была скорее несерьезная мысль, потому что мне действительно не хватало его. Я злилась на него, на себя и не знала, что делать с собой и что делать в принципе. Моя жизнь в последнее время редко располагала к размышлениям, но небольшое турне по внутреннему миру подняло на поверхность то, что я успела похоронить. Не скажу, что это было плохо, потому что некоторые вещи стоило снова откопать, но хорошо я себя тоже не чувствовала. Время поможет разобраться во всем, но для этого не помешает и хоть какое-то подобие спокойствия и, чтобы ничьи чужие эмоции не сбивали с толку.  
Проклятье для любого эмпата: эмоции других настолько тесно переплетаются с твоими, что иногда не поймешь, что твое, а что нет.  
Я хмыкнула и выдавила улыбку Леа, обернувшейся ко мне. Чем хорошая компания сидхе: их эмоции и мысли нельзя прочесть так же легко, как человеческие. Они или скрыты, или как будто бы сливаются с окружением.  
— Думаю, тебе стоит искупаться, — предложила Леа, когда мы выбрались к идеально круглому пруду или, скорее, бассейну, края которого были облицованы янтарно-желтой плиткой. От воды поднимался пар, и я надеялась, что это из-за ее температуры, а не из-за кислотных испарений. Где-где, а тут это меня не удивило бы.  
Я недоверчиво посмотрела на Леа. Она усмехнулась, блеснув острыми клыками, а потом убрала их и изобразила милую улыбку. Конечно, как и все высшие сидхе, она была красива. Не в деталях, но в общем неуловимом ощущении. А еще она выглядела хищником. Приятным на вид, но хищником. Мне было легко представить, как своими длинными острыми ногтями она разрывает мое горло и кровь хлещет на нереально яркую траву ее сада и течет в бассейн.  
— Вперед, — сказала Леа. — Ты уже зашла слишком далеко.  
И попробуй пойми, что она имеет в виду. Может, просто шутит, а может, и нет… Леа опустилась на бортик бассейна и опять глянула на меня.  
Ее волосы цвета заката с проблеском белоснежной пряди сейчас были распущены, а длинное васильковое платье подчеркивало линии изящной фигуры. Давнее знакомство с Леа позволяло мне смотреть сквозь эти внешние детали и видеть, что ничего милого и приятного в ней нет в принципе. Впрочем, кроме этого притворства, которое определялось природой Леа, меня раздражало и совершенно счастливое выражение ее лица  
Я говорила, что ненавижу сидхе? В Чикаго она не казалась отдохнувшей и настолько радостной, теперь же, в своих владениях, моя, черт ее побери, наставница прямо-таки расцвела.  
— Ты идешь? — спросила она, улыбаясь и опять показывая острые клыки. И добавила, неприятно растягивая слова: — Давай же, Мол-л-ли.  
Я оценила вероятность того, что в бассейне водятся существа, которые сожрут меня, и на поверхность всплывут только отдельные кровавые ошметки, и мотнула головой. Конечно, хотелось бы принять такой аналог горячей ванны, но не тогда, когда рискуешь умереть за это. Буквально.  
— Сегодня не будет никаких тренировок, — почти пропела Леа, — никого из моих питомцев здесь тоже нет, и вода безопасна для тебя. Это не яд и не иллюзия, маскирующая пропасть или огненную яму. Не бойся.  
Я не стала отвечать: думаю, заметить мое скептическое выражение было легко.  
— Если бы я хотела причинить тебе вред, то причинила бы, — продолжила Леа. — Считай это… выходным днем.  
Я еще раз осмотрелась по сторонам, задумалась о том, что явно уже сама сошла с ума, и начала раздеваться. В последнее время я носила множество курток и кофт, которые надевала одна на другую: полезно, когда ночуешь на улице, к тому же лишний слой одежды может защитить тебя от чьих-нибудь зубов. Скинув штаны и обувь, я не слишком уверенно стягивала майку и на всякий случай держала в уме формулы создания иллюзии и собственной невидимости. Леа наблюдала за моим не слишком эстетичным стриптизом безо всякого интереса.  
От нижнего белья я избавлялась уже на пути к бассейну. Будь что будет.  
Вода, как и говорила Леа, была безопасной. А еще очень горячей: пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не ойкнуть, на что хозяйка этого места точно отреагировала бы веселым смехом; быть же шутом для нее мне как-то не хотелось.  
Я для пробы прошлась по бассейну: он чуть углублялся к середине, но везде вода доставала мне примерно до груди.  
— Твоя душа в смятении, — сказала Леа, когда я остановилась, наслаждаясь теплом и оттирая с кожи грязь: она сходила так, будто вода здесь очищала лучше любого мыла. — Ты истратила слишком много сил.  
Она приподняла подол платья и опустила ноги в бассейн. Я фыркнула, вдохнула и нырнула под воду.  
— Знаю-знаю, — ответила я, когда опять выпрямилась и откинула с лица мокрые волосы, — и даже знаю, что ты сейчас мне предложишь.  
— И ты опять откажешься? — невинно поинтересовалась Леа, болтая ногами.  
— А ты как думаешь? — спросила я.  
Она не поддалась на провокацию, только улыбнулась и поправила волосы.  
Леа уже не в первый раз намекала или прямо говорила, что мы с ней можем заняться сексом. Она как-то даже посетовала, что не понимает, почему я отказываюсь. В то же время я не хотела рисковать. Мало ли что может устроить сидхе при некотором желании.  
— Послушай, — вздохнула я, — тебе не кажется, что у нас немного другие отношения? Ты вот меня убить пытаешься…  
— Я учу тебя выживать, — ответила Леа, — а даже если бы так, разве это помеха?  
— Ну, как тебе сказать…  
— Сейчас, когда ты у меня в гостях, я не собираюсь обращать магию против тебя, не собираюсь причинять тебе вред, даже откажусь от ментальных практик.  
Она выглядела младше меня, вот так болтая ногами в воде, но я знала, что Леа скорее всего уже превращала людей в гончих псов, когда мой прапрапрадед еще плакал в колыбели.  
— Но зачем это тебе? — спросила я, выделяя последнее слово.  
Сидхе могут делать что-то просто так. А могут преследовать свои цели. Второе вероятнее.  
— Ты — моя ответственность, как и цельность твоей души, — ответила Леа. — Какие еще отговорки ты сможешь придумать, глупая юная чародейка?  
Ух ты! В смысле, она много чего мне говорила, но не в таких мягких формулировках. Видимо, сейчас я чем-то зацепила ее лично. Отказом, что ли?  
— Эм… я устала, и у меня болит голова? — предположила я.  
— И то, и другое решаемо.  
Я развела руками, а Леа поднялась на ноги и посмотрела туда, откуда мы пришли. Можно было подумать, что она сейчас развернется и уйдет. В принципе, это было бы неплохо. Но вместо этого Леа одним движением скинула платье и нырнула.  
На всякий случай я отошла к краю бассейна и приготовилась выбираться из воды, но никаких покушений на мою жизнь, похоже, действительно не планировалось. Леа остановилась в шаге от меня. Мы были примерно одного роста; вода и поднимающийся от нее пар не скрывали тела Леа. Я посмотрела на ее грудь с набухшими темно-красными сосками, контрастирующими с белой кожей, и опять перевела взгляд на лицо.  
Она склонила голову к плечу.  
— Я знаю, что взаимное влечение учителей и учеников у человеческих чародеев не редкость, — сказала Леа, — иные наставники считают необходимым обучить в том числе и науке любви. Так в чем же дело?  
Я набрала воздуха, чтобы ответить, что «не редкость» вовсе не означает «всегда», а тем более «можно и нужно заниматься сексом с сумасшедшей сидхе». А потом подумала, что смысла все равно нет: Леа понимает человеческое общество значительно лучше, чем иногда притворяется. К тому же это не было ответом на ее вопрос.  
— Хочешь честно? — спросила я. — Тогда ладно. Мне страшно и не хочется, чтобы во время секса оказалось, что это была хитрая иллюзия и я трахаюсь с малком. Или каким-нибудь огромным пауком.  
Леа откинула голову и рассмеялась.  
— И это единственная проблема? — спросила она спустя минуту.  
— Ну… скорее основная.  
— Остальное тебя не так беспокоит?  
— Типа того.  
Леа улыбнулась и, взяв меня за плечи, приникла губами к моим губам. Мне бы стоило ее оттолкнуть, но делать этого не хотелось. Наоборот, хотелось ответить со всем возможным старанием. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, отчасти от страха, отчасти и от возбуждения и предвкушения.  
Я просто замерла, не делая ничего. Леа же вполне справлялась и сама, она прижалась ко мне еще крепче, хотя этого казалось невозможным, и скользнула руками ниже по моему телу.  
Я дернулась было от прикосновения к моему паху, но Леа отстранилась и пристально посмотрела мне в глаза. Даже если она не применяла никаких «ментальных практик», от ее изучающего взгляда желание сбежать исчезло.  
Все-таки, знаете ли, не каждый день получается секс без обязательств и последствий с высшей сидхе.  
— Можно подумать, что теперь боишься ты, — сказала я и подалась вперед, обвивая Леа руками и впиваясь поцелуем в ее шею.  
Меня до сих пор волновала сама ситуация, но если уж идти до конца… Леа тоже не намеревалась останавливаться. Я почувствовала, как ее пальцы продвигаются ниже и кончиками ногтей она почти царапает мои половые губы. Казалось, то, что я прижимаю ее руку к телу, ей нисколько не мешает.  
— Я не причиню тебе слишком много вреда, — смеясь, ответила Леа и прикусила мое плечо, а ногтями свободной руки впилась в ягодицу.  
Могу поклясться, и от того, и от другого должна была потечь кровь. И зубы, и ногти у Леа острые. Эта мысль заставила меня попытаться отстраниться: проклятье, не хотелось лечить царапины в самом чувствительном месте тела.  
— Тише, — ласково сказала Леа, а потом поцеловала меня, прижимаясь всем телом, и продвинула пальцы глубже, и я могу поклясться, что ощутила при этом нечто вроде электрического разряда.  
Иногда я не знаю, как относиться к магии во всех сферах жизни. Даже если это в целом приятно.  
Когда Леа пошевелила пальцами, я уже и думать забыла о ее длинных и острых ногтях и надеялась, что и дальше мне не придется вспоминать о них.  
К сожалению, стоило мне ощутить вдохновение сделать нечто большее, как Леа решила, что хватит.  
— Думаю, — лукаво сказала она, отстраняясь, — я помогла кое-что поправить в отношении твоей души.  
Она коснулась пальцем моих губ и в мгновения ока оказалась на бортике бассейна. Она сидела на прежнем месте, болтая ногами в воде. И, разумеется, была абсолютно сухой. Чертова сидхе и ее иллюзии.  
— Идем, — позвала Леа, — я выведу тебя… если только не хочешь остаться здесь навсегда.  
Определенно, я не хотела.


End file.
